1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a photonic integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor integrated circuits have used electric communication that electrically transmits/receives data. Semiconductor integrated circuits are integrated on a printed circuit board, and perform electric communication with each other through interconnections. However, reducing electric resistance between the semiconductor integrated circuits has limitations. Thus, it is difficult to increase the speed of signal transfer between the semiconductor integrated circuits due to the limitations in the electric resistance.
Recently, optical interconnection or optical communication has been adopted to improve communication speed between semiconductor integrated circuits. Optical communication transmits and/or receives an optical signal having information stored therein. When compared with electric communication, optical communication may experience less interference caused by external electromagnetic waves and enables higher speed communication. A circuit that uses such optical communication is called as a photonic integrated circuit.